The present invention is related to a sprinkler structure having less components which can be easily and quickly assembled. The controlling valve assembly can be tightly and precisely fitted in the controlling valve seat without leakage. The amount of the water discharged from the sprinkler can be micro-adjusted as necessary.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional sprinkler. The controlling valve assembly is arranged in the tubular barrel body 1 of the sprinkler. A thread rod 2 rearward extends from the barrel body 1. A controlling trigger 4 is pivotally connected with back side of the tubular handle 3. The top end of the controlling trigger 4 via a nut 5 chucks the thread rod 2. In operation, a user""s hand holds the controlling trigger 4 and the handle 3 and presses the trigger 4 to drive the thread rod 2 for operating the controlling valve assembly inside the barrel body 1.
The above conventional sprinkler structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. In operation, the thumb of the user presses the trigger 4 to open or close the sprinkler. Such operation is not easy to perform.
2. When it is necessary to adjust the amount of the sprinkled water, the user needs to adjust the nut 5 at the top of the trigger 4. It is inconvenient for the user to perform such adjustment.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional sprinkler. The barrel body 11 and the handle 12 communicate with each other. The barrel body 11 and the handle 12 are integrally coated with a plastic layer to form the sprinkler main body 10. The front end of the barrel body 11 is formed with a thread section 13 for connecting with a sprinkling head 14. The rear end of the handle 12 is formed with inner thread 15 for connecting with a water hose. A controlling valve tube seat 20 is disposed in upper section of the handle 12 and positioned at an adjoining section between the handle 12 and the barrel body 11. The inner end of the valve tube seat 21 integrally communicates with the barrel body 11 and the handle 12. The inner face of outer end of the valve tube seat 21 is formed with symmetrical locating dents 22. A spring 35 and a cylindrical valve tube member 23 are fitted in the valve tube seat 21. The valve tube member 23 is formed with protuberances 24 corresponding to the locating dents 22 of the valve tube seat 21. The valve tube member 23 is inserted in the valve tube seat 21. One side of the inner end of the valve tube member 23 is formed with a through hole 26 facing the barrel body 11. The other side thereof is formed with a notch 25 facing the handle 12. The notch 25 is deflected from the through hole 26 by a certain distance. The slide shaft hole 27 in the valve tube member 23 within the deflection distance between the notch 25 and the through hole 26 is enlarged to form an annular step 28. The circumferential face of the valve tube body 23 opposite to the inner side of the protuberances 24 and the deflection distance between the notch 25 and the through hole 26 is respectively formed with an annular groove 29 in which a water-sealing ring 30 is fitted to slidably watertight attach to the valve tube seat 21. A slide shaft 31 is passed through the slide shaft hole 27 of the valve tube member 23. The front end thereof protrudes from the valve tube member 23. The circumference of the rear end of the slide shaft 31 is formed with an annular stop flange 32. The slide shaft 31 is formed with an annular groove 29 on front side of the stop flange 32 in which a water-sealing washer 33 is fitted for watertight attaching to the annular step 28 of the slide shaft hole 27. The middle section of the slide shaft 31 is formed with an annular neck groove 34 with a width bridging over the notch 25 and the through hole 26 of the valve tube member 23. The front section of the slide shaft 31 is formed with an annular groove 29 in which a water-sealing ring 30 is fitted for slidably watertight attaching to the inner wall face of the slide shaft hole 27.
The above conventional structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The sprinkler has numerous components and it is troublesome to assemble these components.
2. In the case of little error of the dimension of the components, the assembly of the components will have poor watertight effect. As a result, when operating the sprinkler, water will leak therefrom.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved sprinkler structure having less components which can be easily and quickly assembled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above sprinkler in which the components can be assembled at high precision without leakage.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above sprinkler which can be maintained in a state of maximum water flow or a water-sealing state. In addition, the amount of the discharged water can be micro-adjusted as necessary. Therefore, the sprinkler can be conveniently operated.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: